


gods & monsters

by bakusaiga



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakusaiga/pseuds/bakusaiga
Summary: they were always on opposite sides of the same war, rivals for as long as they could remember, but after an intense night together, they can't seem to get each other out of their heads. — emma/killian, athena/ares. greek myth au.





	gods & monsters

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old fanfiction.net as i leave it in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> inspired heavily by fadingtales' klaroline fics '_All's Fair_' and '_In Love and War_'. there is a part referring to aphrodite and athena as little girls, and i know the myth goes that she was born from zeus' temple as a badass bitch in armor already, but i'd disregard that for the sake of this fic. k? k.
> 
> character reference;
> 
> Athena - Emma  
Ares - Killian  
Aphrodite - Regina  
Diomedes - Graham  
Dionysus - Jefferson  
Zeus - Rumplestiltskin  
Hera - Cora  
Hermes - Billy  
Hephaestus - Robin

It was interesting, seeing him in action; it was a never-ending series of victories against man - mortal and immortal alike. While being something she'd found tiresome in the past, watching him in his area of expertise had quickly become one of her favorite past times.

Athena found herself watching match after match, growing more and more amused. While he had far more skill and brute force, Athena could easily pick out every weak spot only someone as trained in battle strategy as she, could have picked up on. She could have had him on his back in a matter of seconds if she wanted.

"You should really stop gawking, father might actually catch you one of these days."

Athena could already feel the ache in her temples. "There is nothing to catch… What do you want, Aphrodite?"

The dark haired Goddess of Love and Beauty smirked, slinking up to her sister's side and peered over the balcony, "I wonder what father would think, his most precious daughter and the hated son. The _scandal_."

Athena's head spun towards Aphrodite, eyes widening just a fraction as she breathed, "Aphrodite."

"Relax, sister," Aphrodite sighed, throwing an arm around Athena's shoulders, "I will not breathe a word of your little escapade to father."

Athena eyed her warily, "What is it you want, Aphrodite?"

"I wish for you to accompany me tonight." Aphrodite smirked, dark eyes filled with mischief, "Dionysus is… infiltrating the celebration of your adored mortal tonight. He plans on throwing an interesting little tournament of sorts for a few of us Gods after the event."

"Diomedes' coronation ceremony is not Dionysus' playground." Athena spat, growing quickly irritated with her sister. "Why would you want me there?"

"Well, that information is for later." Aphrodite answered, "But you would be happy to know that your lovely Ares shall be attending."

Athena's head tilted back towards the palaestra where Ares had defeated another one of his many opponents. "I highly doubt he would attend of his own volition."

"Of course not." Aphrodite scoffed, "But it _is_ Dionysus we are speaking of."

Athena grimaced, but nodded; the two Gods were damn near inseparable —- though not without much protest from Ares. Dionysus always did all he could to ensure that Ares would accompany him wherever it was that he went. It was something Athena had always found to be rather amusing; who would ever think the God of War to be such good friends with the God of Wine?

"I still don't find a single reason for me to be there." Athena sighed.

"Oh? Even the presence of your precious Ares is not enough to sway you?" Aphrodite teased, pulling her arm back and leaning against the balcony once more.

"Ares is not my precious anything, Aphrodite." Athena sighed, "That… That was a one time thing. It shall not be happening again."

"You fool yourself." Aphrodite laughed, crossing her arms over her chest, "But you cannot fool me. I know you, Athena, and even more so, I know _Love_."

The word left Athena itching to get as far away from the topic as possible; this was something she could not afford to get into with Aphrodite. Partially because it was an argument she would lose and she hated losing, but mostly because Love was Aphrodite's forte, and Athena was more terrified of hearing the truth in regards to this than she was of anything else.

"Just stop talking, I will go." Athena quipped, not giving her sister the chance to continue.

"Lovely!" Aphrodite chimed, pushing herself away from the balcony with a smirk on her bright red lips, "You would do well to stop by my chambers before night falls. I simply refuse to let you dress yourself tonight."

With that, she was gone, leaving Athena wondering what it was, exactly, that she had just gotten herself into.

** **.** **

Her gaze had been burning holes into his skin; Ares had done well in keeping his gaze from straying towards her, but he could feel it. The intensity of it and how he wished he could pull his attention from the match at hand to catch her off guard. He had no doubts that she thought she was being subtle in her observations. That she thought he had not the faintest of clues just how often she watched him.

As if he could remain ignorant to the things her gaze alone did to him.

Blasted woman.

He supposed he ought to damn Dionysus and Aphrodite instead. Their schemes had been the start of it all. He was finding it easier to understand why the two of them were ever involved. Aphrodite might have been the more prominently devious of the two, but his friend was just as devious, he just happened to be far more subtle in all that he did.

"Ares!"

He paused, his sharp gaze flying towards one of the many seats in the palaestra where Dionysus sat, lazy grin on his lips. "I think you've given our friend there a well enough beating. You don't want to kill him now, and face Athena's wrath, do you?"

Blinking, Ares turned his attention to his opponent. He had Hermes on his knees, the sharp edge of his blade digging into the skin of his neck. In a swift movement, Ares released the man and took a step back, trying to remember when the messenger of the Gods had entered the palaestra. "Apologies, Hermes."

"Just remind me never to interrupt when you're in the middle of battle." he answered, reaching up to wipe some blood from the corner of his lips. "I simply wanted to inform you and Dionysus that Athena will in fact be attending tonight's celebrations, but aside from the two of you wanting her there for whatever reasons—" Hermes gave both Ares and Dionysus pointed looks before continuing, "—Aphrodite seemed rather intent on her attendance. She managed to convince Athena to attend and sent me away without allowing me speak to her."

Ares' brows furrowed and he led Hermes over to Dionysus, making sure they were not overheard by anyone else. "Have you any idea what Aphrodite might be up to?"

Hermes shook his head, "I do not. But it's doubtful that it will be anything good. She has hidden it well, but she is incredibly bitter about Zeus' announcement to unite her with Hephaestus."

Ares let out an irritated sigh, "I would imagine so, but I have no wish to become another pawn in one of her many schemes. I need to speak with Athena without any interruptions tonight."

"She will avoid you, Ares, you know it." Dionysus finally spoke up. "She has been doing it rather well for many moons now."

Ares glared at his friend, who simply grinned back at him, knowing very well that it had been his scheming that had brought about all this insanity in the first place. "She will not be able to avoid me during the tournament. She will be my opponent."

Dionysus rose a dark brow, "Will she now?"

"You will make it so, Dionysus. You owe me that much." Ares spat, "If anything, you owe me more for all that has occurred because of you and your meddling."

Ares knew Dionysus wouldn't argue; the matches were to be picked at random, but with Dionysus hosting the event, there was no doubt that the God of Wine could easily make things go the way he wanted them to.

With a heavy sigh, Dionysus nodded, "Fair point. You shall have your match with Athena. Just do not go throwing the blame on me when she puts you on your ass."

Ares scoffed, "Not likely."

He did not think she could best him in battle; she was strategic, observant, intelligent, but she did not possess the strength to do so on her own. It was one of the many reasons he was at the front line of a battle and she lingered in the background, giving orders instead of following them.

He would enjoy putting her in her place tonight.

** **.** **

Athena had refused to leave her bed chamber after Aphrodite's departure; her mind was spinning. Things between herself and the God of War were rocky enough as it was, the last thing she needed was her sister meddling in things that were none of her business. Sighing softly, Athena ran a lithe hand through her hair, wondering how she had let things turn into such a mess.

They had been enemies; granted, they had never actually met, but they had been on opposite sides more than enough to warrant the title. He craved battle. Reveled in it. Needed it. Without it, he would have surely gone mad.

She would have been completely fine never coming face to face with such a brute, but the Fates had other plans.

Athena had allowed herself to be swayed by Aphrodite —- something Athena really ought to quit allowing her to do —- and had been dragged down to the mortal plane to indulge in some frivolities. The true purpose of that visit currently escaped her, but by the end of it, she was damning Dionysus and whatever it was he slipped into the spirits all while trying to make a silent escape from the God of War's bed.

She avoided him for many moons after that, very aware that Aphrodite was doing all she could to make Athena miserable after finding out what had happened. '_What would father say? Precious little Athena not so Virgin after all._'

She loved her sister, she really did, but from the moment she'd met the God of War, Aphrodite seemed far more spiteful towards Athena than usual, and it was disturbing. What had she done to deserve such treatment? She didn't know.

"Have you been standing there since I left?"

Athena willed herself to remain calm, gaze glued to the now empty palaestra as she answered Aphrodite's question, "Does it matter?"

"Not really, no." her sister chimed, coming up beside her, "It is simply dreadfully depressing. Either way, I told you to come by my chambers before nightfall. We're going to be late."

"We would have been just fine if you didn't insist on dressing me." Athena countered, finally relenting and turning to face her sister, "Shall we go then? I would prefer to speak to Diomedes at least once before you drag me into the insanity that will no doubt ensue."

"Such little faith in me." Aphrodite brought a hand to her chest, feigning a look of hurt.

"We are Gods, Aphrodite. Throw enough of us together and chaos becomes inevitable. It has nothing to do with lack of faith in you." Athena answered with a roll of her eyes.

Aphrodite linked her arm with Athena's, leading the way, "Well, that is why we have you then. To balance out the chaos."

"Comforting." Athena answered dryly.

"You cannot complain when you refuse to join us more often than not." Aphrodite countered as they reached her bed chamber. Once they were past the red silk curtains, Aphrodite ushered Athena towards her bed and quickly went to looking through her things.

"Yes, just like you cannot blame me for being who I am." Athena sighed, "It would be like me telling you to abstain from your more carnal pleasures, or to stop trifling in matters of Love. We are who we are, Aphrodite, there is no changing that."

"Spare me the lecture." Aphrodite called, popping back up with a gorgeous, powder blue silk gown that looked a little too small for Athena's tastes. "You will enjoy yourself tonight. You have done it before, you can do it again."

"Need I remind you that the first time it happened, it ended in the deflowering of a Virgin Goddess and the second time ended in her bedding her enemy?" Athena scowled, pushing herself to her feet and reaching for the silky gown in Aphrodite's hands.

"Remind me to thank Dionysus for both occurrences." Aphrodite answered with a grin. "Now go on, put it on."

Athena scowled, shedding her armor and clothing, and slipping into the soft, silk gown. "Why am I being forced to wear a gown when there's going to be a tournament?"

"You complain far too much for a Goddess, has anyone ever told you that?" Aphrodite asked, carefully circling her sister and coming to a halt in front of her when she seemed satisfied enough, "You are going to see your precious mortal. It's going to be a celebration for his coronation, you must look your best."

"I would not complain half as much if I was not so sure you were up to something." Athena grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling strangely nude in such a thin piece of clothing; the gown was long, it fell well past her feet and bunched up on the marble floor, a slit making its way up to her thigh on the left side. It was a little snug, if only because she was not the slightest bit used to wearing things Aphrodite liked to wear, but otherwise fit well enough. The straps resting on her shoulders were a little loose, but she was positive they were supposed to be falling off her shoulder and resting on her arms instead, but she did not touch. She knew Aphrodite would fix her up right, even if she wasn't the slightest bit comfortable.

"There is that lack of faith again." Aphrodite quipped, a wicked grin on her lips as she delved back into her things, returning with a gold sash that she quickly tied around Athena's waist. Once she was done with that, just as Athena suspected she would, Aphrodite flicked the straps off of Athena's shoulders and took a step back, looking at her in concentration.

"It is not lack of faith." Athena mumbled, "Simply well circulated knowledge that you only ever insist on my showing up somewhere if you are planning something. Usually something that you could taunt me with for eons to come."

"Well circulated?" Aphrodite scoffed, turning towards her things once more, "Topics conversed between yourself and Hermes hardly count as well circulated."

Athena's cheeks flushed, "The matter still stands: you are up to something, and I refuse to be subjected to ridicule because of another one of your rebellious schemes."

For a long while, Aphrodite said nothing; she was too busy draping Athena in gold. Gold wristlets, armbands, necklaces. It was a bit gaudy in Athena's opinion, but to go against Aphrodite when it came to things like this was pointless.

"I think that's it." Aphrodite grinned, stepping back and taking her sister in from head to toe. "You'll have the men fawning all over you."

"I don't want men fawning all over me." Athena sighed, "We receive enough of that as Gods."

"Oh lighten up." Aphrodite snapped, "We have yet to leave and you're already tainting the mood."

"Well hurry up and get yourself dressed then." Athena countered, "So I can worsen the mood there."

"You're just _hilarious_." Aphrodite droned, walking back towards her gowns and jewelry, leaving Athena wishing she could just back out of this now.

When Aphrodite stepped back out, she was dressed exactly like Athena, the only difference being she was dressed in a deep red, instead of a powdery blue. "Now we match."

"We haven't done anything like this in ages." Athena mumbled, marveling at the sight of her sister standing before her. They were so different, physically and personality-wise, but they'd often found themselves dressing similarly because it made them feel closer.

But that was a long time ago.

"Well, I was feeling nostalgic." Aphrodite answered, linking their arms together and walking them out of her chambers, "Off we go."

Athena gave her sister a smile and nodded, but there was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as they made their way out of Olympus.

** **.** **

"You're pouting." Dionysus grinned, running his finger over the rim of the goblet in his friend's hand to quickly refill it before leaning back into his seat.

Ares turned to glare at the God of Wine, "I am not pouting."

"Athena has yet to remove herself from Diomedes' side since arriving." Dionysus pointed out, bringing their attention back to the Goddess of Wisdom and the new King of Argos. "You're pouting. Or internally seething. Or both."

"Do well to keep your opinions to yourself, my friend, or I might have to put my sword in you." Ares gritted out before tossing back the wine that Dionysus had conjured into his glass.

"So aggressive."

His head jerked up, the sight of Aphrodite's smirk irritating him that much more, "What do you want?"

"Oh, is that anyway to treat the woman who got her sister into bed with you?" Aphrodite purred, dropping herself onto his lap and throwing an arm around his shoulders.

Ares' brows shot up, but he made no movement, "No, but it is the way to treat a woman meddling with my affairs in general. I haven't the slightest clue what your business with Athena is, but I refuse to be another piece in this game of yours."

"But this whole place is like a giant chess board and you'd make such a lovely King to my Queen." Aphrodite purred, tilting his head so he was forced to look over at Athena again, "Doesn't she just look lovely tonight?"

And she did look lovely. Ares knew they'd only just come face to face not too long ago, but he'd yet to see her dressed in such attire and he highly doubted she did so willingly. It was that reason alone that had him admiring her beauty in spite of himself.

"Ares."

It was Dionysus' voice that pulled him out of his reverie, pulling an irritated growl out of him as well. "You would do well to remove yourself, Aphrodite."

Aphrodite sighed and pushed herself off of him, "You're no fun. It's no wonder Athena is all over that mortal instead. I hope she puts you on your ass tonight."

Ares jerked his gaze towards Dionysus as Aphrodite walked away, "You told her I was going up against Athena?"

Dionysus shook his head, "I did not breathe a word of it."

"You boys really shouldn't underestimate me!" Aphrodite called back before she disappeared from view, a smirk on those red lips of hers.

"There is no doubt she is up to something now." Dionysus drawled lazily, bringing his goblet up to his lips and draining it. "And Athena is at the center of it all."

It should not have bothered him so much, the idea of a squabble between siblings. The idea of Athena facing certain ridicule tonight should have pleased him, if anything. But the thought of Aphrodite unleashing her vengeance on her sister made him incredibly uneasy and the itch to warn Athena was growing.

"Ares…"

"Don't." he hissed, halting the God of Wine before he could say anymore. "I will get her to speak to me before the night is done. I will not hear more of it from you, or anyone."

"Hmm." was all that left Dionysus' lips as he took another sip of his wine, letting Ares battle with his thoughts.

** **.** **

"You seem distracted tonight."

The laughter that had bubbled from Athena's lips died in an instant and her gaze flickered from Diomedes to Ares for the briefest of moments, then to her sister, who was working her charms on some poor, unsuspecting mortal.

"I have a few things running through my head tonight, yes." she admitted with a small nod, "But this night is about you, my friend."

Diomedes chuckled, reaching out as if to cup her cheek but stopping himself at the last minute; it was frustrating, really, his need to remember formalities. He was a mortal, she was a Goddess, but above all that, he was her friend and it saddened her to think that he put her status above their friendship.

"Well I am here if you need someone to speak to. You know that." He told her, and while it was not the extremely comforting gesture he would have made when he was a younger, Athena accepted it with a smile.

"Athena, it is time."

The Goddess of Wisdom turned to face Dionysus, who was wearing a lazy grin on his lips. Sighing, Athena turned back to Diomedes and gave him an apologetic smile, "It seems I must take my leave, but do enjoy yourself and don't worry so much. You are going to be a wonderful king, I know it."

Diomedes chuckled once more and nodded, "I make no promises. Until next time, Athena."

Athena nodded, "Until next time." with that, she turned her back on the young king and proceeded to glare at the God of Wine.

"What? You agreed to accompany Aphrodite. She just happens to be a little busy with one of her many.. ._pets_." Dionysus murmured dryly, taking a sip of wine.

Athena folded her arms over her chest, a thin brow rising, "Is that jealousy I hear?"

Dionysus scoffed, "Your sister is not worth that much. And I got the better sister in the end."

There was a smirk on his lips, brows wiggling suggestively as he looked over at her and she felt her cheeks flush. "Never speak of that again. Is that not what we promised?"

"Oh, but it's so much fun watching you squirm." He sighed.

Athena scowled, giving the God of Wine a shove that he returned with a smirk on his lips as they came to a stop.

"You seem to be enjoying yourselves."

Athena tensed, the voice that filled her ears belonging to the one person she'd intended on avoiding the entire night. Shooting Dionysus the darkest look she could muster, she turned her attention to the God of War. "Is that a problem?"

"Not in the slightest." he answered coolly, giving a small shrug before tossing her one of the blades he had been carrying, "But you and I are up first, and I'd imagine you might want to prepare beforehand."

Athena's eyes widened the slightest bit, still she managed to catch the blade by its hilt with practiced ease. "First? We're going up against each other? I did _not _agree to this."

Her attention had turned to Dionysus, a sudden rage threatening to take place of her usually cool and collected demeanor. The God of Wine did his best to seem nonchalant and merely shrugged, "The results were drawn up randomly, dear Athena. It was Aphrodite's idea."

Suddenly everything clicked; Aphrodite wanting her to show up, the kindness her sister had shown her, the teasing about her night with Ares - Aphrodite didn't simply want to laugh at her misery, she wanted everyone else to laugh along with her.

"Not frightened, are you?" Ares asked, a cocky smirk on his lips.

Athena's eyes narrowed and she took a single step toward the God of War, "I'll have you on your back before the night is done."

Ares' brows rose, and only then did it occur to Athena just how horrible her choice of words had been, "Oh, I'm sure you will."

For that moment, rational thought and level-headedness left her. "You know that is not how I meant it." She snapped.

Ares shrugged, "I only know what has left your lips; you do enjoy your secrets."

Ares did well to seem particularly stoic about the statement, but she sensed the faintest amount of hurt radiating off of him and knew he was thinking about _that_ night.

"There are no secrets!" Athena hissed, taking another step towards him and jabbing him in the chest with her index finger, "I was drunk. It was poor judgment on my part to listen to Aphrodite when half the time she's doing nothing but coming up with convoluted plans to make me miserable. Very poor judgment, but it is over and done with. Nothing can change what happened, but I can damn well choose to ignore it, so you best forget it ever happened."

His eyes —- damn those eyes again —- narrowed, darkening as his hand came up, fingers closing around her wrist before he jerked her forward. She stumbled, chest colliding with his but before she could protest, he was already speaking, "Gods we may be, Athena —- equal in more ways than one, you and I —-but do not think for one second that I will not put you in your place for trying to tell me what to do."

"Don't make me laugh." she muttered darkly, seeming unfazed by the sudden lack of space between them, "You're more a monster than a God."

Rage flashed in those eyes of his, but just as quickly, she was being pulled back and Dionysus' voice was filling her ears.

"Now, now, children, play nice." he purred, an arm wrapped loosely around her waist as he led her away, "The tournament has yet to start and you know our rules. No bloodshed before a tournament."

Athena scoffed, "This is you talking about a brute who lives off the death and bloodshed of innocents. He cannot resist."

"Coming from the Goddess of Wisdom." Ares snapped, "Where is that level-headed, clear minded brilliance of yours now, Athena?"

"Enough!" Dionysus shouted, startling the two of them; it was rare to see the usually laid-back God lose his patience with anyone.

"Dionysus—"

"Don't." Dionysus sighed, reaching up to massage his temples, "I swear the two of you will be the death of me."

Athena, feeling the guilt sink in, offered him a faint smile and breathed, "Don't be ridiculous, Dionysus, you're a God, you cannot die."

Dionysus snorted, but Athena caught sight of the smile that threatened to slip onto his lips, "You two are coming particular close to making death a possibility."

"Ah, but you know that if given the choice," Ares added, a smirk on his lips as he trained his attention on his friend, and not the irritating Goddess but a few feet away from him, "You would not bear to be without us."

"You assume too much." Dionysus quipped, sending each of them pointed looks, "Can you at least be civil with one another for the night? Athena—"

"Yes?" She questioned immediately, stepping towards him despite the need to keep herself as far away from Ares as possible at the moment.

"Do not let Aphrodite get the best of you tonight." Dionysus grinned, "It would be disappointing not to get the chance to watch her explode in all her anger when things do not happen as she wishes them to."

Athena rolled her eyes, but a small laugh left her lips before her gaze landed on Ares, stormy eyes locking with those ocean blue eyes that had been seared into her mind. "I'll be civil, if he is."

The corner of his lips twitched and Athena couldn't figure out if it was the threat of a smirk or a snarl that was the reason behind it, "I shall, on one condition."

Athena pursed her lips, entirely aware of Dionysus tensing beside her; there was only one thing Ares wanted from her—-the truth. "What condition would that be?"

"A conversation, tonight, with the guarantee of your complete honesty."

"Ares—"

"You wanted our civility, Dionysus, I'm simply stating my conditions for it. She can agree or disagree and we shall work from there." Ares continued, never breaking the eye contact.

After a few more moments of hesitation, Athena gave a curt nod. "Fine. But nowhere my sister can send any of her little minions to keep an eye on us."

Ares grimaced, "That would be preferred."

"Well, you two could have your conversation in my humble abode." Dionysus interjected.

The two of them turned to Dionysus with a brow raised. "Oh?" Athena questioned.

"I have a place on the mortal plane —- a place no one knows about. It's well hidden, and a place Aphrodite knows nothing about." Dionysus shrugged, "Even I needed some time away from that big… _personality_ of hers back then."

The other two Gods snorted, folding their arms over their chests in a synchronized fashion —- something they seemed entirely oblivious to, but Dionysus took careful note of it with a quirked brow of his own and a sly little grin.

"Good, good." he chirped, "Now that that's settled, I do believe the two of you have a tournament to start off."

Dionysus threw an arm around each of them, conjuring them glasses of wine that they took without debate as he led them in the direction of city's palaestra; it still irritated Athena that Dionysus had decided to throw the Gods together in Argos, considering the last thing Diomedes needed at the moment was absolute chaos caused by the Gods, but she would have to speak to Dionysus about that later.

She had a battle to prepare for.

** **.** **

His blood was rushing in his ears, not from rage, but from excitement; his body knew he was anxiously awaiting a battle. And not just any battle, a battle with Athena. His equal in more ways than one. His rival.

Stepping into the arena of the palaestra was invigorating; the cheers of his fellow Gods filling his ears, the lot of them no doubt having placed their bets on him. They weren't stupid enough to bet against him, he'd wager. When Athena stepped out, however, it seemed there was a ripple in the small crowd. There was hesitance and uncertainty laced with anticipation, and it irritated him; they knew, they all knew that if anyone could take him down it would be her.

"Well, then," Dionysus' voice echoed among them, "Let us begin, shall we?"

Ares snorted as the cheers and screams erupted once more; leave it to a crowd of Gods and to encourage absolute chaos on the mortal plane.

If Zeus were around they'd be running with their tails between their legs, all of them.

"All's fair. Don't kill each other, you two."

There were snickers among the crowd, and Ares spotted Aphrodite smirking cheekily on the opposite side of the palaestra. He really wished he could permanently wipe the damn thing off of her face.

"Begin."

They immediately took a defensive stance; Athena had been, without a doubt, expecting him to attack first, so his defensive stance took her by surprise —- he could see it written all over her face, even hidden underneath her helmet. He refused to make the first move, however.

Until she would, he decided to observe her carefully —- she'd left the blade he'd handed her earlier for two smaller ones of her own. She favored those, he knew, and while they worked well with her, using them left her without the option of a shield. They left her without defenses. He knew she was quick, whenever she did join a battle, but he'd never actually seen her in battle in person and he was curious. Was she really well enough to risk leaving herself as open as she was?

By now they were circling each other, both seemingly against making the first move and he was growing impatient. He needed to move, but him going in first was exactly what she wanted, and —- no doubt —- what Aphrodite was expecting. The last thing he wanted was to please _her_.

"Scared, Ares?" Athena called out, surprising him —- and her sister, from the look he spotted on her face in the stands. He had to fight the urge to smirk up at her and instead scoffed.

"Hardly."

"You're playing it safe. It's terribly unlike you." she called out, relaxing her stance.

She was baiting him; how cheap a trick. Unfortunately it was working. He was itching to charge towards her and knock her off her damn feet.

"And what would you know about what I'm like, darling?" he called out through gritted teeth.

"Enough to know that your recklessness led to me sending an entire fleet of yours to the bottom of the ocean."

That was a low blow.

He was running toward her before he even realized what he was doing; his fingers were wrapped tightly around the hilt of his blade, held up as he ran towards her, ready to strike, but as he'd known she would be, she was quick. She used one blade to stop his incoming strike, holding his from landing a clean blow to her pretty little head while she worked the other one past his shield to get a good, clean cut to his left side.

He glared at her for a moment, hating the stupid smirk that made its way onto her lips; she'd drawn first blood. As stupid and insignificant as the wound was, she knew well enough about him to know that he _always_ drew first blood.

From then on it was no mercy; blow after blow they went at it. He drew blood soon after, though her wound was significantly worse than the one she gave him, deeper, bigger but he'd made sure to mark her in the exact same place she'd marked him; they all knew then, he was making a statement. He would be mimicking any wounds she inflicted on him to prove that no matter what damage she got in, he would work the battle in his favor.

Time seemed to fly by the longer their battle ran; both of them bleeding and bruised, breathing heavily on their respective sides of the arena as they stared each other down. The battle was slowly coming to a close and even they weren't entirely sure which one of them would come out of this the victor.

"I said I'd have you on your back by the end of the night." She called out, angling herself in a nearly frontal stance, her body turned only slightly sideways as she looked at him, "So, let's finish this."

He was too distracted to even comment on the choice of words she'd so blindly uttered earlier in the night; he needed to end this, once and for all. He needed to put this damn woman in her place.

Tossing his shield to the side, he charged again. She was, of course, ready for him, blocking his blow with one blade. Instead of using the other to land a blow of her own, she made a full turn, coming up behind him and kicked the backs of his knees, forcing him onto them as she knocked his blade out of his hand. Once that was done, she had both of hers pressed against the base of his neck.

"Not quite on your back, but I'll take what I can get." she breathed.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd have much preferred having me on my back." he responded cheekily, reaching up to run his fingers along her arm. He could feel the goose flesh forming on her skin, feel her trembling even as she pressed the blades deeper into his skin, somehow managing to keep from piercing it as she did so.

"You never stop, do you?" she hissed.

He truly enjoyed getting her worked up; logic flew right on out the window when he did so.

It was why he was able to reach up and wrap his fingers around both of her wrists and pull her forward as he ducked down. She landed on her back with a heavy thud and a gasp, but he didn't hesitate. He straddled her hips, fingers still wrapped around her wrists as he slammed them onto the ground hard enough to make it hurt and force her to let go of the blades in her hands out of reflex.

He smirked down at her as the end flag was raised, signaling him the victor. "What was that about having me on my back?"

She simply glared up at him in response; not really all that surprising, considering it was her. Still, he held her in place for a few moments more, trying to keep his mind from straying towards the only other time he had her lithe form underneath him. Shaking his head, he finally released her and pushed himself to his feet. He quickly dusted himself off and held a hand out to her, offering to help her up but she simply ignored it and lifted herself up.

"Did you honestly expect any different, Athena?" He questioned, hooded gaze trained on her, "Wise and Intelligent you may be, you are still young—-"

"Spare me." She interjected, tone clipped, "I hear enough about still being too young in regards to certain things from Zeus, I do not need —- or _want_ —- it from you as well. You won, congratulations."

"Athena—"

"Well that was a bummer."

He didn't know how she'd gotten their so quickly, but Aphrodite was there, resting a hand on his shoulder as she looked at Athena, a sympathetic look on her face.

"I had such hopes that you'd put our dear Ares in his place, sister." Aphrodite sighed.

Athena seemed even more livid than before. "I'm sure you did."

"Oh, well. Perhaps another time." She quipped, turning her attention then to Ares, all seductive looks and sly smirks. "I do believe congratulations are in order."

He really should have expected it.

Aphrodite's hand slid to the back of his neck and pulled him in. Their lips met and, instinctively, his hands came to rest on her hips; it was something he was familiar with, but he pulled back almost immediately, eyes searching for Athena, but all he saw were the blonde curls bouncing about from underneath the rim of her helmet as she stormed out of the palaestra.

"Tsk, tsk. So dramatic, she is." Aphrodite chirped, pushing herself away, a smirk on her red lips, "It was only a silly tournament."

"What game are you playing at?" Ares hissed, wrapping his fingers around her arm and yanking her towards him.

Her own eyes darkened, and she muttered, "You're hurting me. I'd hardly imagine you would want to be interrogating me when you have other opponents to face, Ares."

The nerve of this woman. Tightening his grip on her the slightest bit more, he shoved her back and made his way in the direction Athena had gone.

Dionysus was at his side in an instant, "Leaving now would mean being followed, Ares. Aphrodite would know where to find you. Let her go. I will make sure she shows up when she needs to."

Ares stopped just short of exiting, hands curling into fists to keep himself from lashing out. "Fine. I shall stay."

Dionysus gave him a wry grin and clapped him on the shoulder, "Don't kill anyone; you turn monstrous whenever you're taking your anger out on your opponents. They don't deserve the anger you need to be directing at Aphrodite."

"Yes, well, unfortunately I can't kill her either." Ares hissed, "There's no winning with you."

Dionysus snorted, "There's no winning with _you_. Remember, you '_can't help it_'?"

Ares rolled his eyes and gave the God of Wine a light shrug, "Go on, get out of here. I… won't kill anyone."

Dionysus' brows rose.

"Alright, alright, however, I make no promises that I will not cause serious injury."

"Of course you don't."

** **.** **

Athena was furious; more with herself than anyone else. She had told herself time and again, throughout the entire night, that she would not let Aphrodite get the better of her. She was not going to let her sister see just how easy it was to get at her.

But she let it happen anyway.

And all because of that damn Ares.

"Athena."

She was tempted to stop and snap at Dionysus, but she knew that if she stopped moving for a single moment, her resolve would weaken and she would give in to whatever it was he wanted.

"Go away, Dionysus." She murmured, walking a little faster than she previously had been.

"Damn it, Athena now is not the time to throw logic away. Do you not see this is exactly what Aphrodite wants?" He called out, quickly catching up and falling into step with her.

"I don't care, I'm done with it. Done with her and done with him."

"No, you're not." Dionysus sighed, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and pulling her to a stop. "Athena, you will never be done with him. Just as he will never be done with you. I know him and I know you."

She wanted nothing more than to run away. To avoid having this conversation with Dionysus or anyone because it would lead to nothing but trouble. But she knew he was right; she would never truly be done with him. A part of her would always long for some part of him. The snark, the rivalry, the similarity, _familiarity_.

As often as they were at each others' throats, they were probably the only people who understood each other completely without words.

"You gave word to meet with him tonight. I think you should keep your word."

She turned to face Dionysus, keeping her expression carefully guarded before relenting with a small sigh. "Lead the way."

The God of Wine simply grinned and slipped his hand into hers, "I'm starting to regret not keeping you for myself."

Athena snorted and let him lead the way. "Idiot."

Dionysus' grin widened, "But I'm your idiot."

** **.** **

Time had gone by unbearably slow for Ares, but he'd defeated each and every one of his opponents with a fierceness not a single one of them had ever seen.

He wanted to be done with them all.

It was far past nightfall by the time things were over and done with and he wasted no time in making his way to the inconspicuous little cottage Dionysus kept. He was probably the only person besides Dionysus himself that knew of its existence, so it wasn't very difficult to get there.

When he arrived, his friend was just making his way out, the glamour he'd worn in front of the mortals slipping back on effortlessly.

"I almost thought you wouldn't show." Dionysus called out, a teasing grin on his lips.

"I called for this, did you really think I'd let the opportunity slip right through my fingers?" Ares huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and coming to a stop right in front of the God of Wine.

"Just…" Dionysus paused, pursing his lips before clapping Ares on the shoulder, "Don't kill each other, please."

Ares snorted and nodded, taking it as a dismissal and making his way inside.

The place was downplayed, simple; such a completely different look from the lavish home they all shared on Olympus. It was really quite brilliant to believe Dionysus had realized that Aphrodite would never assume Dionysus of all people could lower himself to a place such as this just to get away from her prying eyes.

"You're rather silent."

Her voice rang in his ears and automatically he tensed; it was a habitual reaction. Something he'd become so accustomed to doing it was almost impossible for him to _not _do it.

"As I recall," She continued, coming into his line of vision from the right, lacking her armor and helm; once again left in that lovely gown that had made it impossible for him to tear his eyes away from her. "This entire arrangement was _your_ idea. Or am I wasting my time in being here?"

He knew what she was doing; playing her cards well. Keeping her walls up and being every bit the cold, logical Goddess of Wisdom that she was —- it was such an easy, familiar guise for her to slip into. Ignoring the emotions, the tugging at her heartstrings —- it was second nature to her to fall into them.

He didn't want logic, or reason, though.

He wanted the truth.

"What happened that night?" He breathed, watching her carefully; being who she was, it wasn't all that difficult for her to lie her way through any situation and make it seem like the absolute truth, so he needed to make sure he caught the slightest of ticks, the smallest flicker of emotion in her eyes, across her face. He could not risk missing them.

A heavy sigh left her lips then, but he wasn't sure if she was getting ready to speak the truth, or lie straight to his face despite her having given him her word earlier.

"I… I wasn't even supposed to be there that night; I had not planned on it. I wanted to stay _home_." She breathed, running a hand through the now unruly golden curls that fell past her shoulders. "But Aphrodite wanted me to help her get one of her toys off her case; someone who'd gotten a little too attached and refused to leave her be. I was to be a distraction while she met up with someone else."

That explained her presence there, the mix up when he'd first seen her and he could not, for the life of him, figure out who she was. From there, it was easy to figure out that she'd been affected by Dionysus' spirits at some point. More likely than not, before she'd stepped up to the battles that were happening just outside; he doubted Athena, as she normally was, would have been as brash as she'd been then.

"And I haven't the slightest clue what Dionysus handed me, but I drank it in one go and before I knew it, I was in a heated argument with you." She finally turned to face him, jade eyes shining silver in the moonlight that shone through the curtains. "You were so damn infuriating, and in the state that I was in, logic and reason escaped me."

He had to fight the urge to smirk at her statement; memories of how infuriated she became flashing across his mind. It had been rather amusing. Well, at least in the moment where he'd managed to outwit her. The rest of the time she was just as infuriating.

"I fled as quickly as I could once you were distracted; I was supposed to be there for my sister, not dealing with some brute too proud to admit when he'd been outwitted." He opened his mouth to spew some insult her way but she glowered at him and continued before he had the chance. "The mask —- bless that stupid thing —- had kept you from realizing who I was. As far as you knew, I was just some stupid girl, too bold for her own good. And then—"

"And then I found a mask of my own." He interrupted, tilting his head to the side as he continued to watch her. "And we ended up—"

"Details aren't needed." She quickly interrupted, and he swore he saw the faintest of flushes on her cheeks. "We were both there at this point. When I awoke, you were still asleep and my curiosity got the best of me; who could this masked stranger —- so easy to converse with, so understanding of my rants and opinions compared to every drunken idiot in that place —- be?" She paused, turned her gaze to her hands and cleared her throat, "I should have expected it, but I didn't. And the minute the mask was off, I ran."

"And I awoke just as you exited my chambers." He murmured. Athena said nothing then and he continued, "Only I found Aphrodite instead."

"Lovely little tricks she has, right?" Athena responded bitterly. "All perfect gifts for manipulation. I'm starting to believe that's the only thing she's capable of anymore."

"So that's that." He muttered, dark brows furrowing. "It was just another of Aphrodite's games."

"It wasn't…" Athena shook her head, "Not initially. Until she found out what had occurred between the two of us. It was as if then the gears in her head started working and she wanted nothing more than to make me admit that I had enjoyed myself for once because of her—"

Ares head jerked up and he stared at her with wide eyes, "Did you?"

Athena paused, her own brows furrowing, "Did I what?"

"Enjoy yourself. That night?"

Her cheeks flushed, "I…I—"

"You gave word you would be completely honest." He reminded her, hating the hope that seeped into his words.

"It was not the worst night of my life." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest and he grinned.

"Better than your night with Dionysus?"

Her eyes narrowed into slits then and she stomped towards him, jabbing him in the chest with his index finger. "Never speak of that. I know he's told you the rules in regards to that night."

"The deflowering of the Virgin Goddess, Athena." He murmured with an over dramatic sigh. "Must have been an interesting night."

"Ares, I am warning you." She hissed, ready to jab him in the chest again when his fingers wrapped around her wrist.

He turned dark eyes on her, his quick temper bubbling underneath the surface, making him tighten his hold on her wrist just the slightest. "Do we need to replay tonight's battle, Athena?"

She looked ready to kill for a brief moment, and a part of him loved it; she was simply a marvel sometimes in moments like these. The urge for battle burning just underneath the surface. It was one of those moments where they were sharing the same thoughts, the same longing for battle and urge to just… hit something. Or _someone_.

But of course those moment never lasted long. Logic and reason always came back for her with a vengeance.

** **.** **

"Let me go, Ares." She gritted out, willing herself to relax in his hold; to avoid letting the irrational part of her take over and lash out at him.

"Why did you run?"

Athena blinked, thrown off for a moment before realizing he was referring to _that_ night. "I was mortified." She told him honestly. "I'd spent the night making a complete fool of myself, drunk off my ass and I wake up in the bed of my supposed rival. I was in no place to think clearly so I ran. To find some sort of middle ground. A place to think, and come down from all the insanity that had ensued."

And of course she left out the part where she realized that she'd enjoyed herself completely. Where she couldn't bring herself to regret what it was that it had happened between them and that it had most definitely been far better than her night with Dionysus.

He didn't need all that information to hold over her.

"There's something you're not telling me." He breathed, leaning forward and making her breath catch in her throat; why the hell had she allowed herself to get so damn close to him?

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about. You asked and I answered." She responded, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"As cold and distant as always." He murmured, "Why don't you try answering me with some emotion, my dear, then maybe I'll believe you."

"I…" She trailed off, finding herself distracted by just how close his face had come to hers, "Ares, you're being ridiculous. You asked me for my honesty and that's exactly what I'm giving you."

She was simply choosing to leave some of the truth out.

"I'm not letting you out of here until you tell me the _whole_ truth."

Her patience was wearing thin, and she knew he would follow through with his words, so with a stomp of her foot, she hissed, "I was terrified because I liked it. I liked _you_. Your company, the way you felt against me that night. Because for the first time in a long time, I had someone who understood me, who I could speak to and it turned out to be _you_! The God of _War_. My rival. My enemy. I hadn't even met you and I was raised _loathing_ you. You were nothing more than a monster in my eyes and I didn't even know who you were. Then I met you, and you simply confirmed all everyone had ever uttered about you. Until you slipped on that stupid mask. Until you tricked me." Her breath caught in her throat then and she felt her eyes burning but willed herself not to give in to the angry tears. "You _tricked_ me and when I took off that mask you weren't a monster anymore. Everything about you was not the way it should have been in my head and I was so confused, and so damn terrified so I _ran_. It was easier for me to forget that it had ever happened than to accept that I had been wrong about you. But then Aphrodite got her hands on you and it hurt. It actually hurt and I couldn't just forget. So I tried to hate you that much more. And it was working so damn _well _for me."

"Athena."

"No! You don't get to speak. You wanted me to talk, so now you listen." She gritted, twisting her wrist free from his grasp. Miraculously, he let her. "I hate you. I need to hate you. It's the only thing that makes sense. The only thing that makes things seem like they're normal. Like they're okay. Because you are the God of War and I'm not supposed to love you!"

His blue eyes widened and Athena's heart dropped to her stomach; "N-No. That isn't— I didn't mean—"

"Shut up, Athena." He growled, slipping a hand to the back of her neck and pressing his lips against hers so violently, she was positive she'd bruise regardless of their godly gifts.

Logic had her fighting at first; her hands slammed against his chest repeatedly and she bit down hard on his lip in an attempt to get him to stop, but it only seemed to spur him on and soon enough, he was slamming her into one of the walls. The action was so sudden, it pulled a pained gasp from her lips and made her wonder if they'd have the whole building in ruins by the time the sun rose.

"Ares—"

He groaned against her lips, but pulled back, allowing her to breathe and she was grateful; she could think, even if just for a moment. "This can—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Athena, don't." he breathed, nuzzling into her neck. "You want it to happen, I know you do. Put the logic aside and throw reason out the window for once and let this happen."

"I refuse to be a conquest of yours." She murmured quietly, refusing to look at him even as he tensed against her.

"Is that honestly all you think this is? All I see you as? Another conquest?" He spat.

"It's hard not to think in such a way; when have you ever heard anyone say you've bedded anyone out of love? Lust, desire, maybe. But you can't blame me for being wary. You did spend a majority of time with my sister recently, remember?" the words tasted bitter leaving her lips, and she knew jealousy was coming off of her in waves, but she was way past the point of hiding that.

"I want you to listen to me carefully, Athena." He breathed out, "I _loath_ your sister with a passion—"

"And that didn't stop you from bedding her. That says a great deal about my decision, don't you think?"

"Damn it, Athena, let me speak." he growled out, slamming a hand down on the wall she was currently pressed up against. "Aphrodite meant nothing. I knew how she was, how she _is_; attachment with her would have been the stupidest thing ever. The only reason I spent my nights with her was because she was as close to you as I could get. She's more a monster than you ever saw me to be and you know it. So, if I can't have you for all of eternity because you refuse to believe it's possible for the two of us, then let me have you if only for tonight."

That hurt her heart far more than she'd expected it to. But he was right. He knew her well enough to understand that she saw them as the rest of Olympus would. Rivals. Enemies. At odds with one another for the entirety of their existence.

Never lovers.

Slowly, almost shyly, Athena brought her hands up to cup his face in them; gently, as if he were made of glass. Meeting his eyes, she only gave the smallest of nods before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. It was so soft and sweet and so unlike him that it just about broke her heart, thinking that this would be the one and only time they'd ever be able to do this.

The only time she'd ever _allow_ them to do this.

Suddenly, the kiss grew violent; teeth grazing against his and tongues battling for dominance as she pulled him as close as he would come. She needed him as close as he could get and even closer if possible, but the armor that was still firmly attached to his body was in the way.

A soft, irritated growl left her lips and he chuckled.

Quickly, though, he got rid of his breast plate, letting it fall to the stone floor with a loud clang and returned to kissing her, his upper body now bare and pressing right up against her.

His skin was hot against her, even through the thin material of the gown she adorned. Quickly growing frustrated with it as she'd done with his armor, Athena pushed Ares back and started removing all the armbands and necklaces , letting them fall to the floor before she worked on the sash at her waist and pushed the gown off of her shoulders. It hit the floor soundlessly and just like that, she was standing completely vulnerable in front of him.

The look on his face was one she knew she wouldn't be forgetting any time soon, eyes darkened with lust and half-lidded as he took her in completely. He reached for her, wanting to touch her, she imagined, but he stopped himself and continued to admire her for a few moments more, simply taking her in.

It was terrifying, like being under scrutiny; Athena had never felt beautiful. She was _not_ beautiful, not like Aphrodite was, but the way he looked at her made her feel like the most beautiful creature in all of existence.

"Ares." She breathed, so quietly it sounded more like a whimper.

As if on command, he discarded the last of his clothing and walked to her, lifting her without hesitation and carrying her to the bed in the other room. He hovered above her as their lips met once again and Athena slid her hands up his back, pulling him closer and moaning softly as he rolled his hips against hers.

She brought her legs up around his waist at that moment, locking her ankles together at the small of his back and moving her lips against his in the most desperate kiss she'd ever experienced.

Athena never thought it was possible to want someone so much. So intensely.

His hands worked their way down her sides, palming and caressing just as his cock pushed past her opening, pulling a soft whimper from her lips. Her fingers dug into his back as he eased himself into her and Athena forced herself to bite back a moan despite the fact that no one was around to hear them.

"Athena," he breathed once he was fully inside her, his forehead resting against the crook of her neck. "Beautiful, beautiful Athena."

Her name left his lips like a prayer, and she wanted the moment to last forever.

But she kissed him again, lips moving against his in a hungry kiss and suddenly he was moving fast and hard; thrust after thrust sending spasms throughout her entire body and making her scream. She didn't think anything could have been as amazing as that night had been, but this was better; because it was them, together. Open and vulnerable and —- even if just for the night —- completely free.

All too soon, the coil of heat in her lower abdomen that had been pulling itself taught snapped and her vision was laced white as she came, nails dragging down his back, breaking skin and his name leaving her lips in a loud moan. Exhaustion was quick to wrap itself around her, but she fought to stay conscious, kissing and sucking and licking areas on his neck and chest until his thrusts stuttered to a stop and he shot his seed inside of her, groaning and collapsing on top of her.

A soft grunt left her lips at his weight and he quickly shifted to the side, murmuring a soft apology before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him.

In the distance, Apollo was preparing to rise with the sun itself and Athena knew she'd have to flee once more, but for the moment, she'd allow herself to savor the moment. Savor the side only she would ever get to see when it came to the God of War.

** **fin.** **

**Author's Note:**

> i have been heavily contemplating rewriting this, but i've yet to reach a decision on it. it's unlikely that it would be anything drastic as this stand alone is still one of my favorite pieces i've written. if anything, _a love like war_ is going to be the one getting a rewrite.


End file.
